


The Knicks Fan

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lucas's Plan Goes Wrong, Riley + The Knicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “ take off your shirt. ” </p><p>Riley + Lucas + The Knicks</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knicks Fan

Lucas knew what he was getting himself into. Though both Zay and Farkle warned him against it, he saw it as a joke, something she would take lightly.

“Even science says this is a dumb idea.” Lucas looks down at his Purple and Gold shirt. Later that night he was supposed to be taking Riley on a date to a Knicks game. The Knicks who just happened to be playing the Lakers. Which is why he was wearing a Lakers jersey. Truthfully he wanted to see her riled up.

“Science and common sense, This is break up material. Riley takes basketball seriously.” Which is true. One time Zay said that the Knicks sucked and Riley refused to talk to him for a week. But with Lucas it was different they’d been dating for a year. Surely she has to be more lenient with him.

 

*____*____*  
They enter the school, Lucas looking as proud as ever. His friends, however, were worried, while angry Riley is a sight to see, it wasn’t something that neither wanted to deal with. Simply put she was crazy intimidating when she wasn’t wearing a smile.

When they turn the corner, Maya is the first one to notice them and Riley was the last. When she does see him her, entire mood changes.

Riley screaming his name causes everyone around them to stop. Lucas was smiling at first, after all, it was a joke. It wasn’t until Riley took a step toward him did he began losing his resolve. Zay and Farkle warned him. They told him that it was dumb and that he took it too far but he did it anyway.

It’s like for a moment everything stops. Never has he feared more for his life. And he never would have thought that a girl who stood almost a foot shorter than he did, would be the one to cause this fear, yet here they are in the middle of the hallway just before first period. One of them angry and the other scared.

“Hey, Riley.”

“We are not going to do that today.” Zay and Farkle walk around the couple, finding their way over to Maya and Smackle, both of which seemed confused at Riley’s switch in mood. “Take off your shirt.” As soon as the words leave her mouth, she registers what she said, her cheeks tint the slightest pink.

“Riley I don’t think that’s appropriate. Maybe la-”

“Lucas. I love you, and we have a really great thing going but I refuse to date anyone who wears that. ” Lucas looks down at the Gold and Purple Jersey with a smile.

“Oh, this. This is just a jersey from my favorite team. I’m planning on rooting for them tonight.” Riley looked as if she just been slapped. She glares at her boyfriend and then at his shirt. “I was told once by this amazing girl that if I’m in the Garden I have to be for the Knicks so-”

“You don’t take them seriously.”

“Not at all. ” She grabs the front of his shirt, pulling them down to her height.

“You are really not starting the day right Lucas. And when we go to the game tonight, when the Knicks prove themselves I expect you to get on your knees and apologize.” His eyes land on her lips, and he smiles.

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re cute when you’re angry.”

“Yeah. My soon to be ex-boyfriend.” She leans forward, pressing her lips against his. Before he has a chance to react she releases him and walks back over towards her locker.

*____*____*


End file.
